


Zach's World

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Kiss in a shower/bath





	Zach's World

The air was hot and smelled of chlorine.

Slippery hands, wet lips. Alex’s slim fingers wrapped around Zach’s wrist to hold himself up. Zach pressing Alex against the tiled wall, craning his neck to make up for the height difference between them. The pitter-patter of the shower; the water steadily hitting Zach’s back.

Soft moans.

Zach was coming undone with the intensity of it all. Unable to think.

Everything was Alex.

The world started and ended with the two of them kissing. The world—_his_ world—would collapse if they pulled apart.

He braced himself against the wall and kissed Alex again.

And again and again and again.


End file.
